


Under the Mistletoe

by coveredinthecolors



Series: glimpses of eternity [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinthecolors/pseuds/coveredinthecolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As your best friend, I am telling you that you don’t need to hang a mistletoe on every square inch of your apartment to get your crush to kiss you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnceInADream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceInADream/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this gift, sweetheart! I know I had a great time writing it :)  
> And happy new year! I hope 2016 is filled with joy and that all of your dreams come true.

“As your best friend, I am telling you that you don’t need to hang a mistletoe on every square inch of your apartment to get your crush to kiss you.” Klaus mumbled, sitting on the couch.

Caroline rolled her eyes. “Well, it’s not only for me, you see? I’ve gotten many requests – mostly from your family, mind you – to hang mistletoes in specific areas of my apartment for the Christmas party.”

“And why you didn’t ask me if I wanted in on this little arrangement of yours?” he asked, pretending to be offended.

Her face fell just a little, but he didn’t see it because she had her back turned to him since was hanging the decoration on the wall. “Oh. I didn’t realize you were bringing someone. Do you want to pick a spot or-”

“I’m not bringing anyone to your party. Though, I’m most curious, sweetheart, who are you bringing? Who’s this secret crush, hm? You didn’t say a word to me, but it came to my attention that my dear sibling already knows who’s the lucky man.” Klaus was proud of himself for managing to not sound so bitter about it.

Caroline turned to look at him, a little panicked. “Shit. Did Kol tell you?”

“I was talking about Rebekah.” He paused for a second, “Wait. Kol knows too? In what world do you tell things to Kol and don’t tell me?”

“Well, technically I was his friend long before I was yours.” She reminded. “Besides, I didn’t tell him… He just sort of knew.”

It was true.

Caroline had met Rebekah and Kol in college, the other blonde being her roommate and her twin brother kind of came along in the package. And after a few years they’d actually moved in together. Klaus she had only met two years into that friendship when she spent Thanksgiving with the Mikaelsons. Initially, they had hated each other – Klaus really could be an asshole when he wanted to – but eventually they started bonding and became the best of friends. It drove Rebekah mad, to be honest. She wasn’t found of the idea of sharing Caroline with Kol, let alone sharing her with Klaus too.

Still, even after all these years, they’d all managed to stay close friends. It was fairly easy considering they were all living in New York at the moment. And since none of them were very keen on returning home for the Holidays, they’d decided to celebrate it just them and a couple of other friends.

“Fine.” Klaus huffed. “Don’t tell me then, love.”

“And stop pouting.”

“I don’t pout.”

“We’re so not having this argument again… But, yes, you do. Now help me with these Christmas lights. We’re getting behind schedule.”

Klaus rolled his eyes, but went to help her.

He did try to coax the answer to who the guy she liked was the entire time, though. “Is it Enzo? You do spend a lot of your time together.”

“Enzo? Ugh, no. He’s like my brother. Besides, he has a thing for Rebekah.”

Klaus eyes widened. “Really?”

Caroline laughed. “Really. And that reminds me, I need to hang another mistletoe by the fireplace.” She said.

“Which one is yours?” Klaus said, trying to beat down the jealousy.

She smiled, “I’m not telling you.”

“Why not?” he asked.

“Because then you’ll start obsessing about it. You’ll probably keep starring at me whenever I go anywhere near that spot and it’ll be awkward.”

He smirked, “Afraid I might interrupt your time with…?”

“I’m not telling you!”

“Why not?”

“Hello? Do you realize that you’ve scared all of the boys that I let you meet? I mean, I don’t even know why I still hang out with you.”

Klaus snorted. “They were beneath you. Besides, if they were worthy of your attention, they wouldn’t have run away, would they?”

“Whatever.” She said, but there was a smile on her face.

“Do you… Do you think I’ll approve of this one?” he asked, though he most certainly knew that he wouldn’t.

Caroline grinned at him. “Oh, I hope you do. But, then again, it’s not really your place to decide who I can or cannot date.”

“I just want what’s best for you.” He assured her.

After helping her more with the decoration until Rebekah arrived to take his place – which he was very thankful for, by the way – Klaus went home to the apartment he was currently sharing with Kol, who wasn’t there – he was very thankful for that too.

He spent his time trying to distract himself from the fact that Caroline, who he had been in love with almost since he first laid eyes on her, was going to be kissing another man at her party tonight.

Klaus was a possessive man and thinking about his beautiful girl in the arms of another was killing him.

He wished he could be braver and tell her about his feelings for her, but he feared ruining the friendship that had taken them so long to build. She hated him when he kept pressuring her to go out with him and now they never talked about it, pretending that he hadn’t been – that he isn’t – interested in her.

The party only started hours later.

Rebekah and Caroline had done a great job with the decoration, he’d give them that. And everything was going perfectly fine even though Caroline’s boring friends were there: Damon and Elena were snogging in a corner; Stefan was talking to Bonnie and Tyler to Caroline.

“I hate that guy.” Kol said, standing right beside him.

“Me too.” He agreed, thinking about Tyler, but when he looked at his little brother, he realized his eyes were in the direction of Stefan. Klaus laughed, “Do you have a thing for the Bennett girl, Kol?” he teased.

Kol shrugged. “Bonnie is fascinating and she-“

“Rejected you how many times?”

His brother scoffed, “Well, how many times Caroline rejected you, Nik?” Kol walked away in the direction of Bonnie.

Klaus was surprised to see a hint of a smile in the girl’s face when she saw his little brother.

“Nik! You came. I was starting to think you wouldn’t show up.”

He rolled his eyes. “Of course I came, Bekah. What is Christmas without family, after all?”

“Some of us aren’t spending it with our families, asshole.” Caroline said, smiling as she walked to them before Rebekah had the chance to reply.

“My apologies, love. The party looks beautiful, by the way.”

“I know.” She said, simply and then turned the other girl, “Rebekah, Enzo wanted to talk to you.” She informed her friend.

Rebekah looked at the both of them suspiciously before smiling knowingly and leaving.

“Oh, did he reserve a mistletoe for my sister?” Klaus laughed as he watched the blonde approach the fireplace, joining Enzo.

“Yep.” Caroline grinned, “Now watch the magic of Christmas happen.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “You know, I don’t think that’s the purpose of this particular holiday, love.”

“Shut up. Look!” she said excitedly as Enzo looked up to the mistletoe hanging above their heads and smiled at Rebekah, who shook her head laughing before pulling him for a kiss. “Yes!” she celebrated. “Come on, you probably don’t want to see your sister kissing Enzo.” She said, pulling his arm so he’d move along with her.

“Caroline!” Stefan called. “I think there’s something burning in the kitchen.”

“Shit.” Caroline let go of Klaus and hurried to save her Christmas dinner.

Thankfully, the food was salvageable and everything went well, except that, when she tried to go back to Klaus, she was suddenly interrupted by Tyler.

“Care, look!” he said a little cheerfully looking up.

A mistletoe.

Caroline almost rolled her eyes, because of course something like that would happen. She laughed nervously until she saw Klaus looking at them. His look seemed pained and he was gripping his glass with a little more strength than needed.

Tyler leaned down to kiss her at the same time Klaus turned to walk away, taking quick steps towards the glass door that led to the balcony. “I’m sorry, Tyler. I just-“

She followed Klaus outside, he didn’t turn back to look at her when she closed the door behind her, focusing his gaze in the city lights.

“Caroline. Shouldn’t you be inside?” he asked a little bit coldly.

“Shouldn’t you?” she retorted, walking to stand beside him.

“Well, I wasn’t the one standing under the mistletoe with Mr. Lockwood, was I?”

“I certainly wasn’t the one wanting to be there.” She said, smiling at his confused expression.

“So he isn’t the one you wanted to kiss tonight?”

Caroline looked at him for an instant. “My mistletoe spot is right here.” She said looking up and he did as well.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to… I’ll leave so you can-“

She rolled her eyes, “You’re an idiot.” She said before pulling him down for a kiss.

The feeling of his soft lips against hers was heaven. His taste was intoxicating and she wanted him more and more.

Klaus took a moment to respond, too shocked to do anything, but quickly recovering from his surprise and pulling her closer by the waist.

Caroline moaned against his mouth as he parted his lips, strangely allowing her to take control. Her hands found their way to his hair, slipping through his dirty blonde curls.

They only parted when their need for air became too great.

Klaus was grinning at her and she couldn’t help but do the same. “You do realize that you didn’t have to wait for the Christmas party to kiss me, right? And you definitely didn’t need to use a mistletoe, love.”

“Shut up. Don’t ruin the moment.”

“Ok, I’ll shut up.” He agreed before pulling her into another kiss.

It was quite some time they were out there before Rebekah decided that enough was enough and knocked on the glass door so they’d come inside.

“I might be ok with you dating my brother, but it doesn’t mean I want to see it.” the blonde girl said, though she was smiling and Caroline could tell that she was very happy for them.

“Caroline.” Kol called her, pulling her with him to a corner so they could speak privately, which made Klaus very intrigued, but she gave him a look indicating that he shouldn’t join her.

“What, Kol? Klaus and I-“

“Yeah, yeah, I’m very happy for you and all that, but what about me?” Kol interrupted. “I can’t get her to stand underneath the damn thing! And Stefan almost managed to do so.”

Caroline rolled her eyes, “Bonnie doesn’t like Stefan, you idiot. Just pull her aside and kiss her.”

“But what if-“

“She likes you, Kol! I know that she does. Now, go.”

He gave her an unsure look, but nodded and went towards the other girl. Klaus took that moment to approach her, putting his arm around her.

“Playing cupid again, love?”

“Yep.” She said grinning as Kol touched Bonnie’s arm, guiding her to stand beneath the mistletoe.

Bonnie looked up at the same time as he did, grinning before rolling her eyes and kissing him.

“I must say, you excel at this, sweetheart.” Klaus commented.

“I sure as hell do. And, as you may recall, I excel at other stuff too.” She said turning to look at him.

Klaus arched his brows, “Is that so? I think I might need to be reminded about what you’re talking about.”

“Ok, then.” She kissed him, taking great pleasure in the way he pulled her closer and how he made her ignore every single person in the room – including Rebekah’s indignant screams, which was pretty impressive. Though she did shut up in the end… Caroline didn’t look to make sure, but she bet that Enzo had found a way to shut her up.

That was, without a doubt, the best Christmas party ever.


End file.
